1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlighting device for a symbol of a control element.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventional symbol backlights, for example for panel equipment, control elements, etc., have reflectors made of white plastic, light guides, or open air in case of direct lighting.
DE 92 16 107 U1 discloses a luminous indicator that has a light-conducting body that has a bulged S-shape viewed from the light output to the light input opening, to transfer a light beam to a symbol.
DE 199 43 589 A1 discloses a mushroom-shaped light guide wherein the light from a light source is coupled centrally into the mushroom and is fed through this to a scale. The light output is therewith off-center.
Optimal light transport cannot be realized by the prior art.